A Mirror That Changed Fate
by Rach Lupin-Black-Malfoy
Summary: I, Rachael, have found the mirror. The mirror that leads to the man I have always dreamed of. Slight Hp and POTC x over...with a little more x-overs for good measure
1. Finding the Mirror

NEW FIC!! YAY!!

All credit for the idea of this story goes to the authors of "A mirror between worlds" and "A mirror and a rose"

I was watching the end of Phantom of the Opera. "NO!!" I screamed at the point when he said he

was an angel in hell. "YOU ARE AN ANGEL!!" I thought for a minute..I suddenly shouted to

the empty house "ME BE PHANTRESS!!" I ran into my moms room and sorted through her long,

formal dresses. I put on one that was floor length and had red flames sewn on the front. I put it

on along with my moms red high heels. I looked at my naturally curly hair and couldnt think of

what to do with it. I decided to brush the top down and pull it up in a red ribbon. I ran to my room

and ran into something hard infront of where my vanity was supposed to be. It had a sickly pick

drape over it. I pulled the drape off and gasped. 'NO-FRIGGIN-WAY' I thought. This was

Christine Daae's mirror. The mirror that the phantom hid behind. The mirror that could take me

to the man of my dreams. 'Uh-oh' I thought. 'I can sense an inner batttle coming on.' Sure

enough a voice in my mind said "Open the door, go to Erik" then another voice countered "No! Go

in and sing the Hogwarts school song! Go to Remus, Sirius, and Draco." 'Hmmm.. but Draco is a

pure blood bigot and Remus and Sirius are older than me!!' my consiense said. Then a new

voice said "Pirates! SIng A pirates life and sail with Jack!! He will take anyone!!" My consiense

answered again 'But Jack is a one-night-stand-and-you-are-out kinda guy...Staying with the

Phantom would be your best bet...plus you could visit those people anytime you wanted.

Everything you dreamed could come true!!' I decided to go with my consiense. I got my

messenger bag and stuffed in my laptop, Phantom, Pirates of the Carribean, and Harry Potter

dvds in it along with my fav cds and the Phantom book. I paused for a second 'Didnt i read 2

fanfics about this yesterday?? Well if i get as far as to stay with the phantom you can bet Jack

and Harry will make a comeback worse than ever!!' I looked at the working punjab lasso that i had

got at an auction. I grabbed it and stuffed in the side pocket of the messenger bag and hid the

Pirates sword I had won in a sheath that came with it and put it around my waist and under the

dress. I pushed on the mirror and it slid open. I looked back through and i saw my double

through it. She was holding something bright red and she handed it to me. I looked at it and saw

it was a cloak. I threw it around my shoulders and mouthed "THANKS!!" and headed down the

passageway. When I got to the gondala I stepped in it and pushed myself off with the pole that

was by it. I remembered where all the levers were that i needed to press on so that the gate

would open. When the gate opened and I passed through, I tryed to make as little noise as I

could. I could see him laying over his organ, apparently asleep. My breath hitched in my throat. I

got out off the gondala and poked him on the shoulder. He just kept on sleeping. I looked at his

face, he was smiling a bit in his sleep. 'Probably dreaming about Christine choosing him' I

thought. I frowned. Of course, I had forgot all about her, Erik's precious Christine. She was

probably the biggest thing standing between him and any woman except her. Erik flinched a bit.

I knew he was waking up. I quickly and silently scrawled a note and put it by his head and hid in

one of the many dark shadows as he woke up. I saw him lift his head up and sit properly. I heard

him read my note out loud.

"Monsier Le Phantome,

I am probably somewhere hiding in the shadows when you read this. I understand that you probably do not want anyone in your lair, but let me promise you that when you find me, I could help you. I am as clever as you are, if not more so. If you will not Punjab me and let me teach you what I know, which could help you become a better Phantom, and let with me stay with you and help you continue scaring the wits out of the residents of the Opera Populaire, I would greatly appreciate it. Together the Phantom and the Spectre could become the most feared people in France.

Rach, The Spectre of the Opera"

He looked around his lair. I knew he couldnt see me. I was hidden in a shadow on the far end of

his lair, and was in the very back of the shadow, which filled the corner next to the Louis-Phillipe

room. There was at least 6 feet of pitch black darkness around me, in which I could see out, he

couldnt see in. "Come out! I wont Punjab you." He yelled, setting a Punjab in the gondala. I knew

he had one more. I tried to make my voice as soft as I could, and make it sound as if I was right

behind him. "The other one please..." It obviously worked, because he looked behind him quickly

and sighed, setting another one down. "Walk away..." i said, making my voice as loud as I could,

so that it sounded like I was all around him. He walked up the steps, away from the gondala and

punjabs, toward where i was standing. He didnt stop until he was about 8 feet from my hiding

place. I was so nervous. Eight feet was all that seperated me and the man that I wished was

mine. I felt something in the secret compartment off the dress. I pulled it out and saw that it was

a mask, black with red sequins ethcing out flames. It was the same design a Mardi Gras

mask. I slipped it on and walked out of the shadows, letting him see me for the first time.

He looked me up and down and raised an eyebrow. "How have I never seen you in the Opera

House?" He asked. "I have never been in the Opera House, not even on my way down here." I

answered. He raised his eyebrow even further. "How did you manage that?" "I somehow found a

certain dressing room mirror in my bedroom." "Care to tell me where you are from?" "Hm.. The

United States, a millenium and some years in the future." He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Really?" "Yes Monsier, I dont know how or why it happened. Yet you have failed to answer the

question asked in the letter. Tell me, what is your answer?" It was my turn to raise an eyebrow.

He sighed and said "Well as much as my mind is telling me to kick you out, I say yes, for you are

right, with two Opera Ghosts, the havoc doubles." I smiled broadly "Thank you so much!! I must

ask though, is it alright if I call you by your name, it is a bit tiring to have to keep saying Monsier

Le Phantome." He smiled wickedly. "Only if you already know my name, my spectre." "Why

thank you for letting me use your name, _Erik._" He looked at me weird. "How did you know??"

"Erik, where I come fom you are famous. Millions of girls out there are in love with you. They

would kill to even TOUCH you." He chuckled. "Liar. They dont love me. They hate me. And I am

not famous. I am probably just a myth, passed along by someone French." I glared at him.

"Really?" I countered. "Then what about this.." I burst into song, singing:

_"No one would listen_

_No one but her_

_Heard as the outcast hears"_

He stared. "How...I was alone...why..." He regained his composture and said "You will stay in the

Louis Phillipe room. Do not come into my room EVER and do not touch any instruments without

my permission. It is late, go to bed, my spectre, we inform the managers of your appearance

tomorrow." He walked away as I went into the room and closed the door. I collaspsed on the

swan bed, the bed phangirls all over would faint and not wake up for several years if they even

saw a picture of Erik in it. I laid down and a song burst into my mind. I sang it softly.

_"Have you ever seen such a beautiful night_

_I could almost kiss the stars_

_they're shining so bright_

_when I see you smiling I go _

_Ooo,ooo,oooooooooooo_

_I would never want to miss this, cause in my heart_

_I know what this is_

_Hey now, hey now this is what dreams are made of_

_Hey now, hey now this is what dreams are made of_

_I've got somewhere I belong_

_I've got somebody to love_

_This is what dreams are made of"_

xXx

Eriks POV

I was walking away when I heard her start singing. Such a voice she had, a voice to surpass

Christine's, a voice to make angels weep. I sneaked back to hear her better. When she finished,

I heard her breathing even out, and crept in to the room. She was lying on her side, sleeping with

a smile gracing her lips. I looked at her in this sleeping state, and something in my mind said

'Beautiful isnt she?' I crept up to the swan bed and placed a kiss on her forehead and whispered

"Sleep well, my spectre" as I left that room and went into mine.

xXx

My POV

I was asleep as soon as I finished my song. I woke up what must have been only a minute later

to feel cold lips on my forehead. I fought to keep my breathing steady, even though my heart was

beating at a million miles a minute. I opened my eyes a fraction, making it look like I was still

sleeping. I saw him move toward the door and heard him whisper "Sleep well, my spectre" and

close the door. When I heard him go into his room I rolled onto my back and opened my eyes. I

gave a happy sigh and fell asleep.

LONG LONG LONG LLLOOONNNG!! THAT TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE!! I STARTED AT 6:30 ITS NOW 9:00!!

REVIEW PLEASE AND LET ME KNOW I AM NOT WASTING MY TIME WRITING THESE STORYS!!

I DO NOT OWN PHANTOM OF THE OPERA OR THE SONG "WHAT DREAMS ARE MADE OF"

PHANTOM IS OWNED BY GASTON LEROUX

THE SONG IS OWNED BY HILARY DUFF

I thought that was a really good chapter when I read it. Please tell me if you liked it!!

I intend on bringing some people in to help me torture the fop. Sign up below for the Fop Haters and Phangirls United!!

First tell me what you want your name to be.. It has to be something related to Fop Hating or Phangirling GIRLS ONLY

Like mine will be

Phanqueen erikismyangel

you can be either a phantress meaning you are like a princess, a phanilosopher like a philosopher, a regular obbssesive fop hating phangirl, or if you are new to phangirling and fop hating you can be a phanlet!!

I will add you in sometime when I get at 5 people in and you also add in with what you are what you want to do to torture the fop (everyone gets to cut off the fops hair so include with your torture of the fop what you want to do to get the hair)

MWAHAHA

Until next time

Your Phanqueen,

Rach Lupin-Black-Malfoy-Le Phantome


	2. Touche

OK sorry for not updating in a while!! My mums BF got rid off all the stuff that remembers what passwords are and I forgot mine!! o.o Well here is the 2nd chappie!!

Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN POTO OR ANY SONGS IN THIS CHAPTER!!

This is mostly from my POV

--

I woke up and checked the time on my laptop. It was 6 in the morning. I didnt hear anything so I

assumed Erik was asleep. I peeked out the door and saw him asleep on the organ. Again. I

decided I was going to ask my double to get me some of my clothes and then go shopping. I

didnt write a note, I was sure I would be back before he woke up. I went to the mirror and decided

that if singing had worked in 'A Mirror Between Worlds' it would work now. I sang softly,

_"In sleep he sang to me, _

_in dreams he came_

_that voice which calls to me_

_and speaks my name_

_and do I dream again?_

_For now I find_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_inside my mind"_

My double came into view, wearing my Bobby Jack tank top and shorts. She smiled. "Clothes I

guess?" she said. I nodded. "My black capris, my W.W.E.D. (have you got a What Would Erik Do

shirt??) tank top, my red leather jacket, and my red sneakers." She nodded at me and ran off.

She came back a few minutes later with my clothes. I stuck them in my red purse she had

brought me. I was about to turn around when I heard Hedwigs theme playing and the Authoress

appear in the outfit I had asked my double to bring me. She looked exactly like us. We bowed

our heads and she looked at us. She smiled at me and said "I didnt come for some huge

announcement. I just came to say make sure Erik sees the W.W.E.D. shirt." I said "You bet he

will." She nodded and disappeared. I turned to my double and said "Bye." then ran down the

passageway. I went through the Rue Scribe into Paris. I saw a formal dress shop and decided to

get what I would wear around the managers there. I smiled at the sales lady and made my way to

the back of the shop. I was at the very back when I saw the most beatiful dress I had ever seen.

It looked like fire itself had made a dress. The top half was sleeveless and gold, while the bottom

half was gold again with flames, so realistic that I expected the dress to be burning hot. I grabbed

the dress and then remembered that I didnt have any francs. I looked in the red purse and saw

100,000 francs. I looked up and mouthed 'Thank you Authoress!' and bought the dress. I went

into a regular clothing store and bought a nightgown, a corset, 5 blouses in different colors and

styles, 5 skirts in different colors and styles, and a few dresses. I bought them really quickly,

seeing that I had been gone for an hour. I went out the door only to see a mask shop. I groaned.

I looked at the clock again and reckoned I had enough time to get another mask. I ran in and got

a gold, red, and orange Mardi Gras style mask and ran back to Erik's lair. He was still asleep

when I got back. I let out a sigh of relief and went into the Louis-Phillipe room to change. I but on

my black capris, my W.W.E.D. tank top, my red leather jacket and sneakers. I sat and waited for

Erik to wake up. I heard him stir and looked out the room. He was in a 7/8ths still asleep 1/8th

awake sorta state. I decided to give him a wake up call. I went over to my laptop and put in my

Korn cd. I turned it up as loud as I can and clicked on "Twisted Transistor"

_"HEY YOU HEY YOU DEVILS LITTLE SISTER_

_LISTENING TO YOUR  
TWISTED TRANSISTOR"_

Erik jumped up as it played. I laughed and turned it off. I opened the jacket(its red leather with

1/2 sleeves and is really tight fitting) so that my W.W.E.D. shirt could be seen, put my Pirates

sword around my waist, stuffed the Punjab lasso in a pocket, and walked out. He glared at me

and grabbed his sword and pointed it at my chest. I grabbed mine from my waist and blocked his.

He raised an eyebrow and said "Touche." We fenced all the way down the steps and to the bank

of the lake. He momentarily lost his footing and I saw my chance. I swung my leg around so he

fell. His head was hanging over the back, almost touching the water. He tried to get up, but I put

my foot on his chest and kept him down as I kept my sword pointed at his heart. He cursed at

me. I raised my eyebrows amd I saw him smirk. He grabbed my ankle and made me fall down. I

just HAD to fall RIGHT ON TOP OF HIM. I blushed and tryed to get off of him, but he didnt notice

that he was holding me flush against him. My heart was beating like I was racing a cheetah and

winning. I stammered "E-E-Erik...l-l-l-let-t-t-t g-g-g-go p-p-pleas-s-s-se." He let go blushing.

-Erik's POV-

Oh my god...this girl beat me in fencing. She had me in such a position that if I tryed to squirm I

would fall into the lake!! Oh wait, her ankle was right by my hand. I grabbed it. She fell right

against me. She tryed to get up then told me to let go. I realized my arm had been around her

waist holding her against me. I let go. OH MY GOD WHAT IS GETTING INTO ME??

-Rach's POV-

Ok..well that was akward. I scrambled up and my jacket flew back, revealing the whole design of

my W.W.E.D. shirt. Erik looked at it and laughed. "What Would Erik Do?? Niicccceeee..." I

glared and ran to the Luppois Phillipe room to get my laptop. I popped in my Now 26 cd and

started blasting Crank That. I heard Erik yell "TURN IT OFF!! WHAT IS THAT NOISE??" I

turned it off and said "Music." He opened the door and looked at me like I was crazy. Then he

looked at me again. "What are you wearing?" "Clothes that I like." "Why do you like those?"

"Because I'm hardcore." He rolled his eyes and said "You aren't wearing that when we go to see

the managers. So, get changed, and make a caling card out of SOMETHING!!"

--

OMG that was Long..again...wow...Ok! Please join Phangirls and Fop Haters United! Do not pay attention to the whole Phanilosopher and phantress stuff, my cuz wrote that while I was away from the comp!! Just join and tell me what you want to do to get the fops hair and what you want to do to torture the fop!!


	3. Spectre is here

Wee... Im enjoying this story!! Please join Phangirls and Fop Haters United!!

The only people who have a title is me and my new 2nd in command!! :)

So Phantress eriksmuse, when you read this, please tell me what you want to do to get the fops hair!!

All othere people wanting to join have to tell me what they want to do to get the fops hair and what they want to do to torture him.

OK IVE RAMBLED ENOUGH, ON WITH THE STORY!!

--

I got out the dress I had bought with the flames. I put on the corset, which I think was worse than

the one Elizabeth wore in Pirates. I slipped on the dress and put on the mask. I put my sword

around my waist, seeing as the sheath was red. I put the Punjab lasso in the sheath with the

sword, making sure that some of the rope was sticking out so I could grab it, if I needed to.

Calling card..hmm. That was going to be hard. I wanted something to do with fire. I looked

aroung the Louis-Phillipe room and saw a pile of shells. (dont ask me how he got them!) I grabbed

one and looked in my bag. I had a smiggle pen (hehe ive got one too!), so I colored the whole

thing red. I looked back in my bag and saw a bunch of sparkly stickers. I got out the letters to

spell 'Spectre' and put them on it diagonally. It was still missing something. Hegwigs theme

played again and the Authoress appeared. She sighed and said "What else do you need??"

"Umm.." "Wait, fire stickers??" "Ok.." She puled out more stickers (i cant think of anything, i just

decided on stickers!)and grabbed the shell. She put the stickers on so that 'Spectre' was in a

circle of fire stickers. She gave it to me and dissapeared. I walked out and poked Erik on the

shoulder. He turned around and nodded. He started to walk away, so I grabbed my laptop and

got into the gondala. As we rowed to the other side of the lake he said "What is that for?" "I need

you to play a song before a present myself to the managers." "Why?" "Because its sorta like

theme music. I'm gonna jump down from the rafters, but before I do, all you to do is hit the little

key that says 'enter' and when I hit the ground hit it again." He nodded and kept rowing. When

we got to the shore I jumped up and ran to the rafters. Erik followed behind. We had made good

timing, they were in the middle of rehearsal. I nodded at Erik and he hit the button and the first

lines of 'Twisted Transistor' rang through the stage as I jumped from the rafters. As soon as I hit

the floor I heard the music turn off and gasps from the managers. I walked quickly, taking long

strides to make it look as if I was gliding. I walked up to the managers and said, "Hello, hello

Monsiers. I am the Spectre of the Opera." Monsier Firmin laughed. "Yes, yes a spectre indeed!

You are nothing more than a Opera Ghost wannabe!" I raised my eyebrows. "You would do better

to hold your tongue, than talking about my master. Or you may very well meet the same end as

Joseph Buquet, only with me as the killer." I grabbed the Punjab and flung it around his neck. He

flinched as I tightened it. I flicked it off him and he looked very scared. I began to chant the chant

from A mirror between worlds:

"I warn you here I warn you now  
That my presence is no game  
You would do well to heed my call  
If long life is your aim.

For Hell sent you a wraith  
That can be seen but can't be caught  
And Death sent you his demon  
Who can fight but can't be fought

You should have paid attention Sirs  
You should have listened good Madame's  
The Phantom's was a simple wish  
Compared to my demands

Now listen well to my commands  
Else all will end in tears  
The Opera Ghost has taught me well  
The Spectre is now here!"

Carlotta sneered at me. I paid no attention. "Monsiers, for now I expect you hire a diva that can

actually sing, I will give you a break though, and my salary is to be 10,000 francs. You will also

give my master back Box 5, and his salary is to resume, and yes, it is still to be 20,000 francs."

The Phantom suddenly swooped down and landed beside me. I took his arm and we dissapeared,

leaving behind a rose with a black ribbon and a shell emblazoned with 'Spectre' in a circle of

flames. We fell through a trap door, landing in his lair. I grabbed my laptop from him and set it in

my room. He looked at me. "What was the pupose of that chant?" "I read it in a phanphic."

"What is a 'phanphic'?" "Here, one min.." I grabbed my laptop and went to . I looked

on the Phantom page and saw they were mostly 'Erik/Raoul' or 'Erik/Daroga' or other slash fics. I

stuttered "M-M-Maybe tommorow you c-can read o-one." I closed the laptop and "Im going to

write, bye." I went back to my room and didnt come out all day or night.

--

I dont own the chant, slivermasque does!

sorry about that last paragraph not being spaced right comps going screwy!!

ok, till next chapter

Rach Lupin Black Malfoy


	4. AN

I siriusly (sorry i had an urge to spell it ala hp) hate a/ns but i wont be updating in the least a couple days at the most a couple weeks! Im going on vaca so I dont know if I will be able to update! I will definitly try though!!


	5. Deformity and HP

HEYS

HEYS!! I'm on vaca but I couldn't resist updating!! WEE!

I do not own POTO. Or any songs I might sing in this chap. I do not own HP either.

--

I came out the next morning to find Erik waiting for me. "Well what was that all about??" He asked, looking at me curiously. "Well, most of the phanphics were slash.."

"Slash?" "Gay relationships. I don't think you wanted to read about you and Fop making out, do you?" He blanched. I laughed and walked over to him. He flinched as I examined his mask. I brought out a pic of him without his mask on and held it up next to his face. I tried to guess if the deformity was the same. I traced the outline of his mask with my finger. He grabbed my hand but I shook it away. I started peeling off the mask and he tried to push me to the ground. I sighed, I didn't want to have to do this, but I pinned his hands with one hand, and sat on his lap. He froze and I took this moment to take off the mask. He tried to push me off of him but I remained on his lap as I looked thoughtfully at his face. He stopped struggling as I touched the marred side off his face and traced the scarred flesh. I let go off his hands and continued to trace out all the scars. I whispered "Poor baby, gosh this is what got you sold to a gypsy fair? How can they not see how beautiful you are…" I pulled off his wig too. "How could they do this to you?? How cruel can humans actually get?? How can they only see what lies on the out side??" He was looking at me, almost crying. "How can you bear to look at my face? I'm a monster! I'm the Devil's Child!" I could see a scar running down his arm, obviously from beatings at the gypsy fair. I went back to caressing the marred side of his face and sighed. "You are not the 'Devil's Child' Erik. God is forgiving. If you want God to forgive you far what you have done, just pray to him. He will forgive you. And I don't care about your face. I don't judge people by how they look." He touched my hand, the one that was caressing his face, and held it in his hand. I placed my other hand on his shoulder. I knew he was fighting back tears. I squeezed his shoulder and whispered comfortingly to him, "It's ok if you want to cry Erik. Everybody cries sometimes. You are no different." He broke down, sobbing, and clutching my hand. I felt so sorry for him. He was weak, almost fragile in this state. He fell forward and sobbed into my shoulder. I hesitated then put my arms around him and let him cry. I stroked patterns onto his back while he cried. I didn't know that after such a short time of knowing each other he would trust me so much. It was hard for me to resist the urge to kiss him. I knew that he didn't feel that way and was only clutching my hand and leaning against me because I had looked past his face. I wondered if he would ever feel the same about me as I felt about him. I heard the sobbing die down a bit. He still held my hand and leaned against me though. I started whispering to him, "Calm down Erik, it's alright. Cry as long as you need to, it's fine. You are just like any other person on this planet. You should be treated the same as anyone."

xXx Erik's POV xXx

This girl who I had only known a few days could look at my face without my mask, and talk to me as if it was non existent. I couldn't help it, I wanted to cry. She obviously knew this, because she was telling me it was fine if I wanted to cry. I just started to sob and I clutched her hand. I leaned into her and she hugged me and comforted me. I barely knew her, yet she was sitting on my lap and holding me as I cried. Oddly enough I didn't care. It felt so right to be held by her, almost as if I had known her all my life.

xXx Rach's POV xXx

Erik obviously wasn't planning to get out of my embrace anytime soon, so I tried singing to him to help him calm down. I sang my favorite song by Avril Lavigne softly to him:

"_He was a boy, she was a girl_

_Can I make it anymore obvious?_

_He was a punk, she did ballet_

_What more can I say?_

_He wanted her, she'd never tell_

_But secretly she wanted him as well_

_But all of her friends,_

_They stuck up their nose,_

_They had a problem with his baggy clothes._

_He was a skater boy,_

_She said see ya later boy,_

_He wasn't good enough for her._

_She had a pretty face, _

_But her head was up in space,_

_She needed to come back down to Earth._

_Five years from now,_

_She sits at home._

_Feeding the baby,_

_She's all alone_

_She turns on T.V.,_

_And guess who she sees?_

_Skater boy rocking on M.T.V._

_She calls up her friends,_

_They already know,_

_And they've all go tickets to see his show._

_She tags along,_

_And stands in the crowd,_

_And looks up at the man that she turned down._

_He was a skater boy,_

_She said see ya later boy,_

_He wasn't good enough for her._

_Now he's a superstar,_

_Slammin' on his guitar,_

_Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

_He was a skater boy,_

_She said see ya later boy,_

_He wasn't good enough for her._

_Now he's a superstar,_

_Slammin' on his guitar,_

_Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

_Sorry girl but you missed out,_

_Well tough luck that boy's mine now._

_We are more than just good friends, _

_This is how the story ends._

_To bad that you couldn't see,_

_See the man that boy could be,_

_There is more than meets the eye,_

_I see the soul that is inside._

_He's just a boy,_

_And I'm just a girl._

_Can I make it anymore obvious?_

_We are in love,_

_Haven't you heard?_

_How we rock each others world._

_I'm with the skater boy,_

_I said see ya later boy,_

_I'll be backstage after the show._

_I'll be in a studio,_

_Singing a song I wrote,_

_About a girl you used to know._

_I'm with the skater boy,_

_I said see ya later boy,_

_I'll be backstage after the show._

_I'll be in a studio,_

_Singing a song I wrote,_

_About a girl you used to know."_

He was still crying a bit, so I decided to sing a song that had been cut from the movie. I went over the words in my head and sang softly into his ear:

"_No one would listen,_

_No one but her,_

_Heard as the outcast hears._

_Shamed into solitude,_

_Shunned by the multitude._

_I learned to listen,_

_In my dark, my heart heard music._

_I longed to teach the world,_

_Rise up and reach the world._

_No one would listen,_

_I alone could hear the music._

_Then at last,_

_A voice in the gloom, _

_Seemed to cry 'I hear you!_

_I hear your fears, _

_Your torment and your tears.'_

_She saw my loneliness,_

_Shared in my emptiness,_

_No one would listen,_

_No one but her,_

_Heard as the outcast hears._

_No one would listen,_

_No one but her,_

_Heard as the outcast hears."_

He was asleep by the time I finished the song. I got off of him and smiled down at him. I sat down on the couch in the seat next to his and fell asleep. I was awakened sometime later by him stirring. I grabbed his mask and hid it. He woke up and smiled at me. A real smile, not a forced one. I smiled back and put my hand back on his shoulder. "You ok now?" "Yes, I'm fine now. Where is my mask?" I frowned at him. "You're not getting it back. I'll give it back to you if we need to go somewhere." He nodded at me and stood up. I thought he was going to walk away but instead he hugged me and said, "Thank you." I replied, "Your welcome. I'm always here if you need someone to cry to. Who would have known? The mysterious Phantom of the Opera is just like any other human." He let go of me and walked over to his organ. He began playing 'Music of the Night' and I swooned just like any other phangirl would. He seemed to find it amusing and began playing the Overture. I was dazed, swooning and daydreaming at the same time. I was brought out of my dazed state by him changing the song abruptly and singing. He was playing 'The Point of No Return' and singing his part. He looked at me expectantly and I sang:

"_You have brought me,_

_To that moment when words run dry._

_To that moment when speech disappears _

_Into silence, silence._

_I have come here,_

_Hardly knowing the reason why._

_In my mind I've already imagined_

_Our bodies entwining,_

_Defenseless and silent._

_Now I am here with you,_

_No second thoughts,_

_I've decided, decided._

_Past the point of no return,_

_No going back now,_

_Our passion play has now at last begun._

_Past all thought of right or wrong,_

_One final question._

_How long should we to wait before we're one?_

_When will the blood begin to race?_

_The sleeping bud burst into bloom?_

_When will the flames at last consume us?"_

He joined in with me:

"_Past the point of no return,_

_The final threshold._

_The bridge is crossed,_

_So stand and watch it burn._

_We've past the point of no return."_

I sat down next to him and absentmindedly began playing the tune for "Bad Boy" by Cascada. He looked at me and said, "Care to sing the song you are playing?" I sighed and sang loudly:

"_Remember the feelings,_

_Remember the day._

_My stone heart was breaking,_

_My love ran away._

_This moment I knew I would be someone else,_

_My love turned around and I fell._

_Be my bad boy,_

_Be my man._

_Be my weekend lover,_

_But don't be my friend. _

_You can be my bad boy,_

_But understand,_

_That I don't need you in my life again._

_Won't you be my bad boy,_

_Be my man._

_Be my weekend lover,_

_But don't be my friend._

_You can be my bad boy,_

_But understand,_

_That I don't need you again, _

_No I don't need you again."_

He looked at me oddly. "What was that about?" I shrugged. "I don't know. I just like the song." I played Hedwig's Theme and smiled. "Ah the wonders of Harry Potter, the best book since POTO." He obviously was VERY confused. I went to my room and dug out my HP book, the 7th. I showed it to him and he took it out of my hands. He opened it and looked at the copyright page. "So it's from the future?" "Yeps. The creation of J.K. Rowling, the idea came into her head while she was on a train. J.K., we thank you for leaving that pen at home. You can read it if you want, but you will be totally lost. I can run up and get the others if you want." He nodded distractedly and I set off to the mirror. As I walked I sang the Hogwarts School Song.

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts_

_Teach us something please!_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees._

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare_

_And full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff!_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot!_

_Just do your best,_

_We'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot!!"_

I ran into the mirror and saw that the usual mist was clearing, but I didn't see the familiar kitchen. It cleared and I gasped. It was the Hogwarts Great Hall. Remus Lupin was sitting at the staff table, so it must be Harry's third year. I rummaged in my pockets for paper. I pulled out three sheets of parchment and a pen. I quickly wrote a note to Draco.

_Mr. Draco Malfoy,_

_You will have seen me by the time this gets to you. I will be the girl that walked into the Hall and asked Professor Dumbledore for lessons, as I have not had any. You will be wondering why I have sent you this. I warn you to NOT JOIN THE DEATH EATERS. In your sixth year, you will join and he will have an assignment for you, an assignment you could not possibly hope to complete. He will ask you to kill Professor Dumbledore. YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO. When Lord Voldemort returns next year, do whatever you can to get away from him. I advise going to Professor Dumbledore and asking for protection. He will get the Order of the Phoenix to help you. Plus, to put it quite simply, I think you're hot._

_Sincerely,_

_Rach_

I folded it up. I checked to make sure the mirror was still open to the HP world. It was.

I scribbled notes to Remus and Sirius. They went like this.

_Remus,_

_I am that girl that ran into the great hall to ask for lessons. I know about your 'Furry Little Problem' and don't care. DO NOT TRUST SNAPE. Sirius is innocent, and you will be helping him. After you go down the passage in the Whomping Willow, make sure that no one can get past, or Snape will come down and screw it all up. Make sure before you go down you take the Wolfsbane Potion as it will be a full moon that night._

_Rach_

_P.S. I sorta have a crush on you from the muggle HP books._

And Sirius's:

_Sirius,_

_I know you are innocent and that it was Pettigrew. You don't know me but I know you from muggle Harry Potter books. I will meet you somehow, I have a feeling I will. And don't worry about Harry not liking you. You will end up in Hogwarts and Remus will help you. Harry will believe you after a while._

_Rach_

_P.S. To bad your not the young Marauder Sirius anymore, I had a crush on him._

I folded them up and walked out of the mirror into a shadow. I slipped through the shadows up to the Owlery. I got a school owl and sent the letters with him. I ran down to the Great Hall and walked in. Students were staring at me as I walked but I only noticed a few. I waved to Harry as I walked past him, and also waved to Hermione and Ginny. I looked over at Draco and smiled. He winked and I winked back. I walked up to Professor Dumbledore and shook his hand. "I am Rach, Headmaster, and I have come to ask you for lessons. I would have gone to your office, but I guessed you weren't there and I have very limited time here." He smiled and said, "Have you any former training?" I shook my head. He pulled out a pouch and gave it to me. He instructed me to floo to Diagon Alley and buy a wand, only a wand, and to report to Professor McGonagall's office tomorrow at 10:00. I smiled and thanked him. I left the Hall and flooed from Remus's office, and bought my wand. Maple and Phoenix Feather, 11 inches, perfect for Defense Against the Dark Arts. I flooed back to Hogwarts and went to the R.O.R. I wished for the mirror to take me back to Erik and it appeared. I went through it, then asked my double for my HP books. I gathered them in my arms, put my new wand in my pocket, and went back to Erik's lair. He was pacing when I got back. "Where were you?? What took you so long?" "Detour in HP world. I'm gonna take lessons during the day. I'll be a witch! MWAHAHA!" I dumped the Hp books on a chair and collapsed. He sorted through the books and put them in order by the numbers on the side. He opened Sorcerer's Stone and began to read. I brought out my wand and tried a few simple spells. First I used "Reparo" on a broken mirror, then "Wingardium Leviosa" on Erik, then finally "Rictumsempra" on Erik again. I put my wand in my pocket and Erik just kept on reading. When he finished the first book it was almost 10:00 at night. We said goodnight and went to our rooms.

--

OMG im sorry I had to make Erik cry!! I didn't want to but I had to!!

I am a HP fan to so wee im living out my dream in this phanphic! WEE!!

HEHE join Phangirls and fop haters united PLEASE!!

REVIEW!! ERIK WILL BE VERY MAD IF YOU DON'T!


	6. SLEEPOVA! WEEE

OK this is the chap where Erik barely starts to notice his feeling for Rach

OK this is the chap where Erik barely starts to notice his feeling for Rach.

Disclaimer- I do not own POTO or HP or any songs in the chap.

--

xXx Eriks POV xXx

Rach had left close to nine in the morning. She promised she would be back by five.

And guess what? Its 6. She's late, very late. I better head up to the mirror to see where

she is. I was walking up to the mirror when I heard voices. I recognized Rach's but I

didn't recognize the other voice. It was a man's voice. I listened in better, making no

noise, inching along until I could see them. Rach was leaning against the wall, across

from a boy with slicked back white-blond hair and icy blue/grey eyes. "So are you gonna

show me where you live?' the boy asked. "Not now. I have to make sure Erik won't

Punjab you the minute you walk into the lair." The boy smirked at her. "You impressed

Snape. He's very hard to impress. How did you know all that stuff, with no former

training?" Rach sighed. "These books that muggles read. They are called the "Harry

Potter" books. They are actually quite good books. J.K. Rowling's never been wrong

yet, so since she has written your futures, I could tell you what you are gonna name your

son." The boy's eyes lit up. "What am I going to name him? Who am I going to marry?"

"You are going to name him Scorpius. I don't know who you are gonna marry. J.K.

didn't say yet." "So… anyway, you think I'm hot?" "Yea. This dude named 'Tom

Felton' looks just like you and plays you in the HP movies." The boy's eyes glittered and

he swept up Rach and kissed her full on the mouth. She was kissing him back. I don't

know why but my brain went on overdrive, and I had the mad urge to kill this boy. It was

becoming harder and harder to restrain myself as they kept on kissing, pressed against the

wall of the passage way. I was about to snap when the boy pulled away, said "See you

tomorrow.", and went through the mirror. I skulked back to my lair and waited for

Rach's return.

xXx Rach's POV xXx

OMG Draco Malfoy had kissed me. How awesome was that? Yet something in my

mind was telling me that I shouldn't kiss Draco, I should wait for Erik. I ignored it. Erik

might love me at sometime, but until then, can't I just live my life to the fullest? My

mind wasn't going to ruin my perfect day. I had breezed through every class, made

friends with Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Ron, and repelled that boggart in Remus's

class with such ease that even Remus was impressed. On top of all that, I had kissed

Draco! I wondered if someone had slipped Felix Felexis in my morning orange juice. I

was in Erik's lair before I knew it. "ERIK!" I called out. "YOU HERE?" A mumble

came from Erik's room. I knocked on his door. The door flew open and Erik glared at

me. "What the bloody heck took you so long? Kissing some boy in the passageway?"

My eyes widened. "Did you…did you see?" "Yes I saw!" He snapped. "What were you

doing, kissing him? Why were you kissing him? Tell me!" He had grabbed my robes

and pulled me close to him. I was frightened. Yet I didn't let it show. I wasn't

going to let him win. "What's it to you if I kiss someone??" I snapped back. "Jealous are

we? Just because you've got the experience of a ten year old!" "Don't mess with me!

Answer my question!" I was getting madder by the second. "Why should I? I can do

whatever I want! You're not the boss of me! I can be late if I want to! I can talk with

someone if I want to! Are you also forgetting that I can hex you into oblivion? I can

knock you unconscious, I can set this whole place on fire, and if I wanted to break the

law, I could force you to do whatever I want! I could make your little Christine jump off

a cliff! Do you really want that?!" He was scared. He dropped me and tried to go back

into his room. I grabbed his hand and pulled him out. "Erik?" I whispered. "I didn't

mean that…I was just mad… I would never do any of that. I'm sorry." He seemed to

contemplate whether of not he was going to forgive me or not. Then he smiled and said,

"You are forgiven" and hugged me. He had been hugging me a lot recently. I didn't

mind in the slightest. We went over to his organ and he played me Wandering Child.

When he finished I applauded and decided to play 'No Air' for him. I began the song

and sang:

"_If I should die before I wake,_

_It's cause you took my breath away._

_Losing you is like living in a world with no air, ohh"_

He looked at the sheet music and began to sing:

"_I'm here alone didn't wanna leave_

_My heart won't move, it's incomplete._

_Wish there was a way,_

_That I could make you understand, ohh."_

"_But how, do you expect me,_

_To live alone with just me, _

_Cause my world revolves around you _

_Its so hard for me to breath._

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air,_

_Can't live can't breathe with no air,_

_That's how I feel whenever you ain't there,_

_No air, no air"_

We finished the song and I looked at Erik. He was staring straight at me through the

whole song. I felt extremely uncomfortable. I fidgeted in my seat and got up. I pulled

out my wand. I pointed it at Erik and smirked. He tried to run but I quickly hit him with

Levicorpus. "So…. Let's see if the Opera Ghost is ticklish." He went as white as I ghost

as I shouted "Rictumsempra" with my wand pointed at him. A jet of purple light hit

him, and he clutched his sides and laughed hysterically. I lifted the charm and let him

down. He walked slowly toward me and pinned me to the ground. He started to tickle

me and I just sat there. I was only ticklish in one spot and he was NEVER going to find

it. "Aren't you ticklish?" He asked. "Only in one spot. You are NEVER gonna find it

though." He let me go, but as I walked away he ran up to me and tickled my back. I fell

over laughing. No one had found my ticklish spot that quick. He let me go and I shouted

"It's on! Catch me if you can!" I pointed my wand up and shouted "Accio Harry's

Nimbus 2000!" It appeared in front of me and I flew up to the ceiling. "Try to catch me

now Erik!!" I had misjudged Erik's height. He gave a quick jump and latched his hand

onto the broom. I tried to fly away but Erik just pulled himself onto the broom. In a

desperate attempt to get him off I did a Wronski Feint over the lake. He fell off but he

managed to pull me down with him. "Caught you." He said, laughing. We were soaking

wet, and I checked the time. It was around 7ish. " I'm gonna go make popcorn, I'll bring

you some. Plus, I gotta surprise for you." My eyes twinkled, giving away it was

something he had never seen before. He nodded and I said "Go get changed into

whatever you sleep in then go into the Louis Phillipe room. I'll be there in a min." He

went into his room and I ran into mine and changed into my pjs I had gotten from my

double earlier. I went into the kitchen and made the popcorn I just accioed. He was

already in the Louis Phillipe room when I got there. I was about to sit down on the bed

when four people fell through the ceiling. "HARRY! LUNA! GINNY! MIONE! What

are you doing here?" They shrugged and said "We were heading to our common rooms

when we just fell into here." Harry got up first and brushed his robes off. The others did

the same. They introduced themselves to Erik, and I added things to their introduction

like their houses, nicknames, and that stuff. "Well," Harry said. "We need to get back." I

led them to the mirror and we sang the school song, but nothing we did let them back into

their world. My face broke into a smile. "Well since you have to sleep here and I was

gonna watch movies with Erik anyway.." Ginny and Mione caught on and we shouted

"SLUMBER PARTY!" Harry was looking at us like we had gone mad. "Hey," I said.

"Erik hasn't been to one yet, so we are gonna throw one for him!" Erik looked at us like

we had escaped from a mental ward. We got back to the lair and Harry and the others

threw off their outer robes. They were only in their ties, shirts, and pants. That was good

enough. I asked Ginny to go and make more popcorn, so she ran off to make more.

Hermione went off to gather every blanket, pillow, and sheet in the lair and I went into

the Louis Phillipe room to get together movies. I accioed in a projector too. Ginny came

in with almost a million bowls of popcorn and a million chocolate bars. We set those

around the room while Mione spread out the bed stuff. We called Harry in and he hoisted

the projector onto the swan bed and hooked it up to the laptop. We called Erik in and he

just leaned against a wall. After I put the first Pirates dvd in and it began, I grabbed his

hand and led him over to where we were and told him to sit down. He sat down

hesitantly, but he was put in a better mood instantly by me attacking him with a pillow.

This soon transformed into a full blown pillow war. We all fell down laughing after the

teams didn't care anymore and were attacking whomever they pleased, for example,

Harry was on my team, yet after he hit Mione in the side I smacked him over the head

with my pillow. I brought over a couple bowls of popcorn and a lot of chocolate and we

laid down and watched Pirates. Erik was very amused when all the girls sang "Yo Ho"

whenever Jack came on. Me and Ginny were eating chocolate like we were PMSing, and

Mione's dignity was forgotten as she threw popcorn at Erik. Erik was throwing popcorn

at Harry, so Harry was hitting Luna with a pillow, so Luna was trying to steal our

chocolate to throw at Harry. Eventually it died down and we fell asleep. In the morning,

the hyperactiveness was there again and I did something that I think almost killed Erik. I

put my laptop up as loud as it could go, and me, Ginny, Mione, and Luna danced around

the lair listening to '7 things' by Miley Cyrus off of youtube. When we turned on '4

minutes' by Madonna and J.T., Harry joined in, and we were going absolutely crazy,

jumping over stuff, and Harry was doing the moonwalk by the lake. Eventually he fell

in, so we jumped in. Erik was leaning against the wall, laughing so hard that he was

crying. I jumped out of the lake and pushed Erik in. He grabbed me and pulled me in.

We ended up playing several games of Gator and Marco Polo, before we went up to see if

the peeps from HP could get back to Hogwarts. It still wouldn't let them. So we headed

back down to the lair and swam for a while. I dunked Erik multiple times, but eventually

I dunked Harry, so Erik dunked me while I was dunking Harry, so Mione dunked him

while he was dunking me while I was dunking Harry, and Ginny and Luna did the same.

We came back up to the surface, sputtering and laughing. We got out and dried off, and I

strapped Erik to a chair so we could force him to watch Phantom. Me and Ginny were

swooning, while Mione and Luna were drooling over a pic of Gerik. Erik seemed to find

this very amusing, so he was laughing. When it was finished we let him go, and were

bored for about five minutes. I had an idea and shouted "PRANKING HIDE AND

SEEK!!" I accioed in a lot of stuff for everyone, and Erik got his stuff out too. We

divided the stuff, then hid all around the lair. Erik was the unlucky person who had to

wander around the lair unprotected. Harry set off a large amount of Dungbombs by

him, while I force fed him a puking pastille. We continued in the fashion, everyone

switching to the unlucky person at least once. I had a sudden stroke of brilliance when

we were eating dinner. "Hey guys," I said mischievously. "How do you feel about

having a pool party in Erik's lair?" The result was all the people whooping and screaming

"HECK YEA!" while Harry jumped out of his seat and did his Happy Dance. I smirked.

This was going better than I thought, and yet the best thing was that Erik still didn't

notice he didn't have his mask on.

--

O.O Erik's really opening up now isn't he? Well next chap will be the pool party and we will have an unexpected guest who will just pop in… think… HE wasn't in the lair… but his name was mentioned… HEHE!

JOIN PHANGIRLS AND FOP HATERS UNTITED PLEASE!

REVIEW PLEASE!

Rach Lupin-Black-Malfoy-Destler


	7. POOL PARTY!

Ok

Ok ..now you no longer have to wait!!

Disclamer- I do not own POTO, HP, or the 'mystery person' or any songs in this chap.

PPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL  
PPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTYYYYY

--

We woke up at around 10ish. Man, we slept late. Erik was still sleeping so everyone was

tickling him to wake him up which resulted in a pile on. I would have HATED to be

Erik. I was giggling as I got off him. Erik was chasing us around though, so we

barricaded ourselves in kitchen. We had our wands pointed at the door, so at the moment

he banged on the door, we could make it open. We heard footsteps and then a bang,

more footsteps, a bang, more footsteps….."ALOHOMORA!" we all shouted. The door

burst open and Erik slipped and fell flat on his face. We were all laughing so hard that

we were crying. I went and helped Erik up, and he glared at me. I smiled cheekily and

said "Erik, we are gonna have to change your lair around so that we can have a better

pool party, but don't worry, we are gonna change it back after the pool party. Who do

you want to invite from the opera house?" "Madame Giry and Meg. Only." "Anyone

else? Daroga?" "No! I have had enough of that pesky daroga! He may have saved my

life, but he is NOT coming." I shrugged. "Ok. Meg and Madame Giry. You wanna go

tell them while we redo your lair? Tell them it is at 1:00." He left, so we got to work.

We levitated all his stuff into his room, but we left the candles. Candles are AWESOME.

We set up a stage and microphone where his organ was, and scattered around stuff like

tables, bowls of popcorn, pizza, boomboxes, and other stuff. Now came the big part. We

all stood in front of the lake and transfigured it into a pool. Mione made it from 3-12 feet

deep, with lights in it. I put a hot tub on the side. "Wicked!" I shouted. Erik was just

coming back, through a passage way that led to his room. When he came out he asked

what the heck we had done with his lair. We just smiled and went to change into bathing

suits. I transfigured regular clothes into them. We all got colors depending on our

houses. Erik got Slytherin, Harry got Gryff, Mione got Gryff, Ginny got Gryff, Luna got

Ravenclaw, and I got Gryff on the bottom and Slytherin on the top. We all changed in

separate rooms, then we met by the pool. They all got in, but me and Erik stayed back.

"Erik," I whispered to him. "If you want, you can go and put your mask on." "I didn't

have it on all that time? How could they not run?" "Erik, they don't care. They are like

me. The only reason I am telling you you can put it on is because I don't want anybody

from Slytherin that I invited to freak. Its in my room, underneath the vanity." He left,

then came back with it on. I jumped into the pool from the 12 foot section. Erik just got

in and stayed by the edge. I sighed and me and Harry went under and pulled him down.

He got pulled under the water, so we let go and swam away. It was around one, so I went

to go get our friends from Hogwarts. They were waiting like we told them. I let them

into the passage way and greeted them. "Hey Parvarti, Padma, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Fred,

George, Percy, Neville, Draco, Blaise, Flint." I led them down and pushed them into the

pool. Draco, however, managed to grab my arm and pull me in with him as he jumped. I

came back up gasping "Draco! You-are-dead!" He just smirked and kissed me again.

'Holy Crap.' My mind kept repeating. 'Holy Crap!' He pulled away, kissed me on the

cheek and swam over to the guys. All the girls gathered around me giggling. Then I saw

swimming over shyly. "Why so shy Meg?" I called. She blushed and said "Who are

you?" I giggled along with the other girls. "I'm the Spectre of course! Why else do you

think I live down here? I ain't no rat Animagus like Pettigrew!" Mione giggled and said

"Totally… you want to be a tiger right?" "Yea." Meg just blushed and listened. "Hey

come on Meg! You can talk! This is Mione, Gin, Luna, Parvarti, and Padma. The boys

over there are Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Fred, George, Percy, Neville, Draco, Blaise,

and Flint." I said, pointing to each person in turn. She shyly waved. "Well," Parvarti

said. "Are we gonna make this a party or what? Lets go sing!" We all got up, except

Meg, and went over. I accioed in enough mikes all of the girls but we didn't know what

to sing. Thankfully Harry started singing Mysterious Ticking Noise.

"_Snape, Snape, Severus Snape, Snape, Snape, Severus Snape"_

"_Dumbledore!"_

"_Snape, Snape, Severus Snape."_

"_Dumbledore!"_

"_Snape, Snape, Severus Snape."_

"_Dumbledore!" _

"_Ron, Ron, Ron Weasley, Ron, Ron, Ron Weasley!"_

"_Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, Hermione."_

"_Harry Potter, Harry Potter! Harry Potter Harry Potter! Harry Potter, Harry Potter! Harry Potter, Harry Potter that's me!"_

"_SNAPE!"_

"_HARRY!"_

"_SNAPE, HARRY, SNAPE HARRY, SNAPE, HARRY, SNAPE, HARRY…"_

"_DUMBLEDORE!"_

"_Hermione."_

"_Harry Potter, I'm Harry Potter, I'm Harry Potter, Harry Harry Potter."_

"_Singing our song, all day long, at Hogwarts!"_

"_I found the source of the ticking! It's a -- bomb!"_

"_YAY!"_

"_BOOMMM"_

"_Mwahahaha Voldemort, Voldemort, Ohhh Voldy Voldy Voldy Voldemort!"_

xXx Eriks POV xXx

Rach and the other kids just finished that EXTREMLY odd song. Madame Giry was

swimming towards me. Uh-oh. Help. "What have you done with that girl! I will not let

you have another Christine!" "I didn't even kidnap her! She came down here on her own!

She told me she wanted to stay here and be another Opera Ghost! I DIDN'T DO

ANYTHING TO HER!" People were looking. NOOO!!

xXx Rachs POV xXx

Uh-oh, what is wrong with Erik. I swam over and said to Madame Giry "Madame, I

came down here on my own. I wish to be down here. Erik has also been the perfect

gentleman to me and my friends. Also," I moved closer to whisper in her ear. "For the

past few days Erik had not been wearing his mask, and not caring about it being off. My

friends had to stay here, not being able to get to where they live. He still didn't have his

mask on, and my friends didn't even notice his deformity. The only reason he has it on

now is because my Slytherin friends aren't the type of people who look past the outside

and see what's inside. Please, don't ruin this for him." She nodded and swam away to

check on Meg, who was chatting with the girls. Parvarti called me over and said, "We

gonna sing! What do ya think of 'Sexy, Naughty, By Me'?" "I think Erik might just

die." "Ok…what about 'Sk8r Boi'?" "Erik's heard that already…what about '7 things'?"

They all nodded, including Meg. We all got up on the stage and Harry cocked his head to

the side. I smiled and we belted out the song. At the end of the song all the girls were in

some time of embrace with one of the boys. Erik was glaring daggers at Draco, who was

behind me with his arms around my waist, holding me flush against him. Then Hegwigs

Theme played, signaling the Authoress' appearance. She was holding a very dirty man

by his collar, and he was thrashing about and muttering curses. "Have fun with him." She

stated, proceeded to drop him in the pool, and disappear. It took a minute for us to

realize how the man sputtering and trying to stay on the surface was. When we realized

all the girls let out a resounding cry:

"CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW!"

--

That took me three days in little tiny sections to finish. Sorry about the wait.


	8. Draco's GF?

Ok..GO JACK!! WOOT!!

Please join Phangirls and fop haters united. Please?

Disclamer- I do not own Phantom, Harry, Pirates, of any songs.

--

I am now OFFICIALLY the girlfriend of Draco Malfoy. He led me into a room after Jack got

dropped in and asked me. HELP. I am caught between two people. I love Erik more than

anything, but he doesn't feel the same. Me and Draco both had the same feelings- trust and

infatuation. I am getting nervous though... every time me and Draco are remotely close, Erik gets

VERY mad. Is he beginning to look at me as more than just an accomplice and friend? Am I

ruining my chances of being a couple with him by going out with Draco? Or, if I should ask, would

I be mortified after figuring out it was only brotherly protection? Wait what was Erik doing? He

was gonna sing?! I must refrain from swooning... I can't. He is singing "Leavin'" by Jesse

Mcartney. HELP! Wait..why is he looking at me?! No! NO! He cannot just realize he 'likes' me

after me and Dray become bf/gf! No..he must be looking at Mione! YES! But I will now rip Miones

head off...no! He IS looking at me! OH NO! OH MY LEROUX NO! I glanced at Jack. He was

hitting on Hermione. Wow, and she was flirting...nice, Mione, nice. I slipped into the Louis

Phillipe room without anyone noticing. I got out my laptop and loked through all my documents.

Each one declaring endless love for Remus, Sirius, Draco, and Erik. I gulped and clicked on my

pictures. Remus, Sirius, Draco, and Erik are the only pictures. On to my vids...Remus, Sirius,

Draco, Erik again. What am I supposed to do? Draco slipped in. I closed my laptop and fell on

him. He put his arms around me and questioned "What's wrong love?" I sighed. "Dray I just don't

know what to do! Before I met you, I always dreamed of being with you, Remus, young Sirius, or

Erik. Now I think Erik is beginning to like me, I already like him, but we are together! Dray babe, I

cant have both of you, I just don't know what to do!" He turned me around to face him and smiled.

"Rach, it is COMMON in the wizarding world for someone to marry two people. So you can have

both of us." "Erik won't agree with that. It is not normal here, so...I doubt it would work. But I will

try babe." He smiled and kissed me. I love how he can be so stuck up and sarcastic when around

other people, then be so down to earth and sweet when we are alone. "We had better go." he

said. We walked out, holding hands. Erik was glaring at Draco like Draco had just stole me from

him. Well, in some aspect, he did. But yet, I did not BELONG to Erik. At least, not yet. But I

must try to seem ike nothing is wrong until he finally snaps and asks me. Dray went over and sat

on the edge of the pool. I went over and sat next to him, ans he put him arm around my waist.

He told me he was nervous about what his parents would think about our relationship. We

decided that since he was planning on meeting with his parents tonight with Snape, he would

present me first to Snape, and when his parents asked if he had a gf, then he would bring me in

and present me to them. It was time when Draco was supposed to met with Snape. I went over

to the girls, told them where I was going, "Damn," Jack said. "Another girl I can't have." I told

them that if Erik asked where I was, to tell him that I had went to Hogwarts because one of the

teachers had to tell me something. Me and Draco went up to Hogwarts and magically changed

into our robes. We ran to Professor Snape's office. Draco went in first and I heard him ask

"Professor Snape, I know that my parents will ask me if I have a girlfriend... well I do, and I want

you to meet her and tell me if you think my parents will approve." Professor Snape lazily

answered "Fine Draco, as long as it is not Parkinson." Draco assured him that it was not, and led

me in. Professor Snape looked a little suprised, then questioned me, "Where do you live outside

of Hogwarts, what blood are you, and what is your full name?" "I live in France, in the Paris Opera

House, I am muggleborn," he shook his head at that. "but I probably know more about magic

than many purebloods, and my full name is Rachel Anenti Swift." "Any talents?" "Singing, Acting,

Dancing, Writing, and Quidditch." "Hobbies besides those?" "Muggle video games, clarinet, flute,

art." He contemplated me for a second. "Draco, I think your parents wll approve in everything.

Even the blood, for the Dark Lord seems to find half bloods more powerful than purebloods or

muggleborns, so if you were to..." I blinked. "Dark Lord? You mean Voldemort?" Draco and

Snape gasped. "Do. Not. Say. His. Name." Snape hissed. I shrugged, and Draco said, "My

parents will be here any minute, wait out side." As I left, I heard the swoosh of someone flooing,

and Draco saying "Hello, Mother, Father." I leaned on the wall outside, while listening to the

conversation. They talked about grades, the friends he had, life in general, basically everything.

Then finally, they asked, "Do you have a girlfriend yet Draco?"

xXx Erik's POV xXx

Where was Rach? I cannot find her! I went over to the girls, who were chatting with this Sparrow

person. "Where is Rach?" I demanded. Mione giggled and said, along with all the other girls,

that Rach had went up to Hogwarts because one of her teachers had to tell her something. I

didn't believe it one bit, yet I thanked them and walked away. Why was I acting so protective of

her anyway? No, I couldn't look at us as a couple, no, my feelings had to be just brotherly

protection...

xXx Rach's POV xXx

Me and Draco walked out of the room holding hands and smiling. Draco's parents had approved

every aspect, but Lucius did seem a bit reluctant aroung the whole muggleborn part. But other

than that, everything went perfect. The were impressed by me living in the Paris Opera House,

and approved of my personality as a whole. I was almost blinded by happiness, I didn't even see

where we were going. Only when I found my self back in Erik's lair did I finally come back to earth.

Draco suggested we go sing something. I got up and we decided to sing "Livin On A Prayer" with

everyone from Hogwarts, to put on a little show for everyone not from Hogwarts. We all went up

and we bursted out singing. When the chorus came everyone was going crazy.

_"Ohh, oh, Half way there,_

_Oh, Livin' on a Prayer_

_Take my hand,_

_We'll make it I swear_

_Oh, Liviin' on a Prayer!"_

Everyone clapped, and the girls smiled and said "We are not gonna sing the next song, but just

play it. It is dedicated to Jack Sparrow!" Jack looked suprised, but we just winked and put on the

"Why is the rum gone" remix. We were all going crazy and dancing around. Jack kept singing the

song, and Madame Giry, Meg, and Erik were looking at us like we were mad. Me and Draco were

spinning around in a big circle, so that if we let go we would fall. Ron and Mione joined in, and we

had a four person circle spinning and spinning until the song stopped and we all fell into the pool.

We came back up laughing our heads off. Draco kissed me again and I smiled against his lips.

Maybe dating Draco and playing hard to get with Erik could be fun.

--

Ok...YAY!


	9. A Masquerade To Come

FINALLY! I FINALLY AM UPDATING!

Sorry about the wait, I was very busy! But I promise a VERY interesting chapters to come!

Disclamer- I. Do. Not. Own. Phantom. Or. Harry. Or. Pirates.

--

I twirled around on the dance floor we had transfigured the stage into. Draco was over talking to

Harry, so I was just dancing by myself. I had danced a few times with Jack, though I refused to

dance with him when he started hitting on me. I had watched POTC too many times to fall for

Jack. I had also danced with Ron, Blaise, Flint, Harry, and Draco. I idly twirled again when

someone grabbed me by my waist and started dancing with me. I looked up into the eyes of my

boyfriend. "Hey love." Draco said, smirking. I kissed him quickly and we continued dancing.

Then I noticed Harry walking over. "Rach guess what?!" he almost shouted. "What?" "Since

Sirius Black has been sighted close to Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore announced that a

masquerade ball will be held tomorrow to distract the students!" I exclaimed, very excited,

"WICKED!" Draco, Harry, and me walked over to a table to plan outfits. "Any theme?" "Nope." I

called Mione and Ginny over so we could do their outfits too. I brought out a blank paper and a

pencil. "Mione, what are you gonna be?" "Um... I always liked the way Meg was dressed in the

movie." I quickly sketched out Meg's dress, but adding a V-neck, more glitter, changing the color

to blue, making the dress form fitting, and bringing it to the knees instead of the floor. Mione

exlaimed, "Rach! Thats awsome!" I smiled distractedly, working on the mask. It was a half mask,

sort of like Erik's but girlier. It was blue, with sparkles and feathers. I handed that paper to Mione

and pulled out another. "Gin?" "I wanna design mine. You can draw it, but I want to tell you what I

want it to be." I nodded, and she went on. "You know Tinkerbell? I want the dress to be like

her's, wings and all." I sketched the basic design, and waited for her to continue. "I want it to

remain sleeveless, and with the pixie skirt. But make the wings a bit pointier, and make the dress

to my knees. I want it to be form-fitting, a bit glittery, and with a strip of lace coming down from

each point. I want lace around the neckline." I sketched what she said and waited for her color.

"I want the dress to be emerald green, with the lace at the neckline black, along with the strips of

lace at the bottom." I made the note in the corner. "I want my mask to be sort of Duan Juan, but it

covers my forehead, is green, and has a green wedding style veil." I sketched it and handed it to

her. I pulled out sheets of paper for the rest of us. I looked at Draco and he simply said, "Erik's

Red Death." I sketched it and tossed it to him. Harry paused, then said "I want a vampire type

thing. With plain black pants, a blood red poet's shirt, a cloak with a hood, and my mask to be the

Red Death mask." I sketched it very quickly, and tossed it to him. I gave the paper and pencil to

Mione and Gin. "Design mine. The only thing I really want it to be is sort of Christine when she

meets Erik/ Lizzy's wedding dress/ Death Eater." They glanced at me and began drawing. About

3 minutes later they handed the paper to me. I looked at it and cried "Guys! This is the most

beautiful dress I have ever seen!" It truly was. The skirt part was basically Lizzy's wedding dress,

but flowing like a Death Eater's robes, with a slit up to my mid-thigh. The top part was like

Christine's, but no lace or sleeves, and glitter. My mask was a half mask, with feathers. The

whole thing was a dark purple. I hugged my friends and tucked the paper into my pocket. "When

we get back to school, we can go down to Hogsmeade and get Madame Malkin to make our

clothes." Around 6-ish the party ended. We said good-bye and headed up to school. I told Erik

that I would be back in an hour, and not to be worried. As soon as we got to school, we joined the

group of students waiting to go and get costumes made. Professor Snape guided us to

Hogsmeade and to Madame Malkin's shop. Ginny, Mione, Draco, Harry, and me went over to the

line for Madame Malkin. Madame Malkin was using magic to make the costumes, so it was our

turn very quickly. We held out our papers, and she took them from us. She glanced at Draco's

and made it in less than a minute. She handed it off to him and looked at Ginny's. She glanced

approvingly at her and started her dress. She handed the finished dress to her, and looked at

Harry's. She made that one the quickest and handed it off. Next was Mione's, which looked

spectacular. Then was mine. Madame Malkin gave a long look at the sketch and started on it.

She handed it off to when it was done, and I gaped at it. It was beautiful. We went back up to

Hogwarts, and I said good-bye to everyone. I hurried to Erik's lair again and slipped into my room.

I slipped into the dress and admired myself in the mirror. I walked out of my room and knocked

on Erik's bedroom door. He opened it, and I said "How do I look?" very cautiously. He just gaped

at me.

--

MASQUERADE! PAPER FACES ON PARADE! MASQUERADE! HIDE YOUR FACE SO THE WORLD WILL NEVER FIND YOU!

This will be intresting, wont it?


	10. Masquerade and Teardrops

Disclamer- I do not own anything you regognize. I also do not own my buddy Sai.

--

"Where are you wearing that?!" Erik finally said. I shrugged and said "Hogwarts masquerade

ball." "A masquerade? Where is the mask then?" "OH!" I ran to my room and put it on. When I

came back out Erik's jaw dropped. "I cant even recognize you in that!" I smiled and went to bed.

The next morning I found Ginny, Mione, and Erik talking in Erik's newly restored library. "I see

you canged everything back." Erik nodded and I sat down on a divan. "So..why are you here

Mione, Gin?" "The Wierd Sisters cancelled last minute, so we told Dumbledore that we would

sing." "Mione! We are not prepared! We have no songs ready!" "Yes we do actually." Ginny cut

in. She handed me a few songs listed on a paper.

One step at a time

Phantom of the Opera

Teardrops on my guitar

Potential Breakup Song

I smiled at them. "These are good songs! So, when is the masquerade?" "It starts at noon,"

Mione said. "So we have around two hours to get ready." "Really? Oh my gosh Mione then we

need to start gettting dressed right now cause we have to get our dresses on and we need to do

makeup and hair.." "Chill Rach! Lets go!" We ran to the Louis Phillipe room and got out our

dresses. Hermione started putting hers on so we helped her get it on the right way. Gin pushed

her infront of the mirror and started on her makeup. She applied foundation, which Mione

protested to, then blood red lipstick, along with dark blue eyeshadow, blush, and eyeliner.

"Dangit!" She shouted, looking through her makeup bag. "I don't have mascara!" I quickly

handed over mine, and she applied it. As soon as she was done I got to work on Mione's hair. I

brought out my hair staightener and transfigured a rose into eletrical socket I could plug it into. I

straightened her hair, and put a bit of hair gel in it. I pulled her hair up into a bun, and held it in

place with a dark blue clip with a flower on the end. "Something is missing.." Ginny mused.

"Jewlery." I said. Me and Ginny brainstormed for a minute then picked a pair of Ginny's teardrop

sahppire earrings along with a shappire necklace with a gold chain that I had. She gaped at

herself in the mirror. "This is not me!" She kept on saying. We smiled at her then Ginny got out

her dress. I clasped the back and she sat down to let me do her makeup. I applied the same as

Mione, but changing the eyeshadow to green. Mione braided Gin's hair and tied it with a ribbon.

Ginny had dimond studs in, along with a diamond necklace, so she just kept those on. She

winked at herself in the mirror and stood up. Next was mine. I slowly took it out and slipped it on.

Ginny clasped the back, and I sat down to let her do my makeup. It was the same as everyone's

only the eyeshadow had changed to purple. Hermione brushed my hair and pulled it into a

ponytail. Ginny got out her purple dragon earrings and put them in my ears. Mione brought out a

amythest pendant and put it on me. I smiled in the mirror and thanked my friends. We all put on

our masks and strutted out of the room. Erik gaped at us, and we smiled. "Bye Erik! I'll be back

late! Dont worry!" I called as we got in the gondala. He pulled me to the side. "You look almost as

beautiful as Christine in her wedding dress I made her..." I gulped. "Thanks Erik.. I need to go." I

pulled away, hoping that tears didn't come. I jumped into the gondala and pushed off, not looking

back at Erik. When we finally got to the mirror, we sang the school song. Again. We had a half

hour till the masquerade started. Ginny and Mione ran up to Gryffindor tower to get their dates. I

ran down to Professor Snape's office, where Draco told me he would be waiting. I found him outside

the door talking to Professor Snape. Before he could see me I slipped into the shadows to listen

better. "Draco, you know this is a bit rushed, don't you? Even though your parents are setting up

for you two anyway.." "Yes Professor Snape, but better let everyone know now right?" Professor

Snape sighed. "Maybe..." I slipped out of the shadows behind Draco. "Boo." I said, and Draco

jumped, shoving something in a pocket. I laughed and he took my hand. We walked up to the

entrance hall to meet Gin and Mione. Mione saw me first and ran over, dragging Gin with her. We

entered the hall together and danced around until we were to go up and sing. Professor

Dumbledore called us up and the music for one step at a time started.

_"Hurry up, and wait,_

_so close but so far away._

_Everything that you always dreamed of,_

_close enough for you to taste,_

_but you just cant touch."_

_"You wanna show the world but no one knows your name_

_and your wondering how your gonna make it._

_You know you can, if you get the chance,_

_in your face and the door keeps slammin'._

_Now your getting more and more frustrated_

_and your getting all kind of impatient._

_Waiting..._

_We live and we learn to take.."_

_"One step at a time, _

_there's no need to rush._

_It's like learning to fly,_

_or falling in love._

_Its gonna happen,_

_and its supposed to happen,_

_that we find the reason why,_

_one step at a time."_

After the song was over we had a short break so that they could get the next song's music ready.

"Hey guys," I asked. "Whatever happened to our dear Mr Sparrow?" "Lets just say he was

dragged down to the dungeons by his nose, where a drunken Filch was waiting waiting with a

cactus and mallet." I laughed, because I knew she got that from Potter Puppet Pals. "Really guys,

come on!" "Fine, he is cleaning cauldrons." "Oh... good luck Jackkie." We all laughed then went

back up on stage as we heard the music for Potential Breakup Song start.We went back on stage

and I sang:

_"La la, la la la la la la, la la la la, la la la la la la la la la."_

Then Mione and Ginny started rocking out:

_"It took to long, it took to long, it took to long for you to call back._

_And normally I would just forget that._

_Except for the fact it was my birthday,_

_my stupid birthday._

_I played along, I played along, I played along rolled right off my back._

_But obviously my armor was cracked,_

_what kind of a boyfriend would forget that? _

_Who would forget that?"_

_"The type of guy how doesnt see what he has until she leaves..."_

We finished the song out of breath. We ran off the stage and to where Harry, Draco, Ron, Neville,

Dean, and Seamus were. Draco handed us each a drink and we gulped it down. We sat down in

chairs and discussed the rest of the songs. I would lead sing in Teardrops On My Guitar, while

Ginny would sing backup. Mione would not sing in Teardrops, but she and Ron would be singing

Phantom. I heard the music for Teardrops start and I ran to the stage, Ginny behind me. I began

singing as I closed my eyes.

_"Drew looks at me,_

_I fake a smile so he wont see._

_But I want and I need him,_

_everything that we should be._

_I bet she's beautiful,_

_that girl he talks about,_

_and she's got everyting that I'll have to live without."_

Pictures of Christine passed through my mind, her in the embrace of Erik during MOTN and PONR, and her in the wedding dress, which brought the scene with Erik to my mind.

_"Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so funny. _

_But I cant even see,_

_any woman he's with me."_

I saw me talking to Erik and us laughing. During that time there was no one else but us two. We were just regular people, free from predjuduces, having fun. There was no Christine, there was no deformity on his face. Everything was normal.

_"He says he so in love,_

_he's finally got it right,_

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night."_

I saw me laying awake after I should have been long asleep, watching the end of Phantom again and again. Just wondering every night that if I got a chance to make his life better, to meet him and fall in love more than I already am, would he accept or love me back.

_"He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,_

_the only thing that keeps me wishing on my wishing star._

_He's the song, _

_in the car,_

_I keep singing,_

_don't know why I do."_

I remember me singing the Phantom soundtrack, going through every song. All I Ask Of You was even sung, just with lyrics I made up to match Erik.

_"Drew walks by me,_

_can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, _

_so perfectly, the kind of flawless I wish I could be."_

I looked back on the day I went down to the lair. When I saw him lying there, I couldn't breathe. He was so perfect, even when he was sleeping. He looked so beautiful, so perfect, that I was afraid I would never be able to move, because I could just stand there forever and look at him.

_"She better hold him tight,_

_give him all her love. _

_Look in those beautiful eyes,_

_and know she's lucky cause.."_

The kissing scene between Erik and Christine from the movie flashed through my mind.

_"He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,_

_the only thing that keeps me wishing on my wishing star._

_He's the song,_

_in the car,_

_I keep singing don't know why I do."_

I wished every night that by some crazy twist of fate I would meet Erik.

_"So I drive home alone, _

_as I turn out the lights,_

_I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight."_

I remembered all the times I would look at the Erik picture I had and just lay there all night, wondering why I was falling in love with someone that I could never be with. He was out of my time and I thought he didn't exist.

_"Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,_

_the only one who's got enough of me to break my heart."_

That line was true. If my love for him went any futher I was going to go insane with love for him. If he would break my heart...I wouldn't be able to take it.

_"He's the song,_

_in the car,_

_I keep singing dont know why I do._

_He's the time taken up,_

_but there's never enough._

_And he's all that I need to fall into."_

That was true as well.

_"Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see."_

I ran off the stage wiping tears from my eyes. Hermione went up on stage with Ron just as the music for POTO started.

--

Ok! all done! By the way, members of Phangirls and Fop Haters United, "fop" is not namely raoul. Yes every one that wants his hair will get it. But, by "fop" I mean any fop within the Harry, Phantom, or Pirates fandoms. What makes a fop however, is entirely what you decide.


	11. I Cant Sing

I finally got Microsoft Word

I finally got Microsoft Word. Isn't it wonderful? I was typing my stories on Wordpad now I have Micorsoft Word! YAY!

Disclamer- I do not own anything you recognize,

--

I watched Mione get to the end of the song. She was struggling at the end. It was

out of her range, and she couldn't get the notes. But she tried to get them, and

stretched her voice to the limit. She finished the last note and stumbled over to us

coughing. She tried to speak but nothing came out. We ran to the hospital wing.

Madame Pomfrey looked to see what happened then glanced at us sadly. "Miss

Granger, you almost completely damaged your voice. I am afraid you may never

be able to sing again." Mione gulped and asked "Is there a way I could sing

again?" "Well, someone would have to volunteer to donate part of their voice, and

I would magically take part of it and implant it in your voice. It would still be

your voice, just a bit changed." Mione shook her head and tried to get up when I

said "What would happen to the voice of the other person?" "It would stay the

same, but they would have to re-learn everything if they took singing classes, and

their voice would be knocked down to alto." I nodded my head and said "I'll do

it." Mione shook her head, but I nodded and sat down next to Mione as Madame

Pomfrey told me too. "Now, Miss Swift, hum anything that you can think of." I

hummed the Overture and Madame Pomfrey pointed her wand at my throat.

Purple smoke-ish stuff went into my throat and out, turning blue. She then told me

to stop humming and for Mione to start humming the same thing. Mione started

humming, and Madame Pomfrey pointed her wand at Mione's throat. The blue

smoke went in, Mione's throat flashed blue, and Madame Pomfrey said that it was

done. I stood up, hugged Mione, and went up to the ROR. Draco was waiting

there, and kissed me as I came in, I pulled away quickly, apologized, and went

down through the mirror. I needed to talk to Erik. I stumbled into the gondola,

not in the mood to pole myself across. I flicked my wand and it started moving.

Erik was in his room, the door was slightly open and the familiar notes of Don

Juan Triumphant rang out. I stumbled into his room and sat down clumsily on the

bench, next to him. He seemed happy to see me, but then he noticed my glum

face. "What's wrong Rach?" He asked worriedly. "This," I said, and tried to sing

part of Don Juan. I couldn't reach it, and my voice sounded horrible. I banged

my head off the edge of organ. "There goes god knows how many years of

singing lessons down the drain." He cringed a bit at my voice and I turned away.

"I don't care if I can't sing anymore." I said. "If I hadn't Mione would never be

able to sing again. I know she wants to become a famous singer someday. I

never wanted to be a singer. I don't care if I can't sing." He tried to talk me into

letting him give me singing lessons to improve my voice. I shook my head

fiercely and got up off the bench. I went into my room and sat down on the bed.

I checked my email and found PMs from my few faithful members of Phangirls

and Fop Haters united. I had only a couple PMs from Broadwaygeek24601 and

my second in command, eriksmuse. I sighed and wished that they were here. So

then I wouldn't have to keep my phangirlsih-ness on the DL. I heard a splash

outside and ran out. I screamed loudly when I saw both of them climb out of the

lake. "Hi Rach Lupin-Black-Malfoy!" they shouted. I sent them a glare and they

hastily corrected themselves. "I mean Rach Lupin-Black-Malfoy-Destler." I

nodded and smiled. Erik hurried out of the room. "Who are they?" he asked. In

response they both glomped him, and I tugged them off. "Hey! My sexy has heck

phantom, you hear me? M.I.N.E." They whined "But you're with Draco!!" I

shrugged. "Who cares, he's still my phantom. My Erik. My sexily disfigured man.

Ok? But we can be all phangirly. What kind of leader would I be if I didn't let

you?" They giggled and bounced up and down. I smiled wickedly. "Who wants

to go fop hunting?" Broadwaygeek24601 (who will furthermore be known as

Ellie) shouted "ME!" I looked at eriksmuse and she nodded. I tossed Ellie my

sword and eriksmuse held up a Punjab. I giggled and smiled while waving to

Erik, then lead them to the rafters. We sneaked around and spotted Raoul and

Christine on the stage. I accioed in some silly string and tossed a bottle to each of

them. We shook them up then coated Raoul's hair in silly string. We laughed

and I saw the managers look up, recognizing my laugh. I flicked my wand so that

I was in my out fit, then flicked my wand at Ellie and eriksmuse, changing their

outfits to orange and red, the same design as mine. I jumped down, and they

followed. Christine gasped and stumbled back, hiding behind Raoul. I winked at

Raoul and we held up our cans of silly string and sprayed a bit at him. He looked

furious, and we giggled. I walked up to the managers and asked, "Monsieur, why

haven't you replaced Carlotta? I can still hear her screeching." They stuttered

"Please forgive us! We can't find another Prima Donna!" I chuckled darkly.

"What about Ms. Daae?" Christine stepped out from behind Raoul bravely. "I

refuse to sing while that…..that….monster is around!" Ellie swiftly walked up to

her and grabbed her by the collar, lifting her off the ground a bit. "What? What

did you call him?" She shook her. "DON'T EVER CALL HIM THAT AGAIN!!"

Christine nodded shakily, and Ellie sat her down, then stormed back to us. I

clapped my hands, and the place where we were was engulfed in fake fire, as we

disappeared.

-

Sorry for it being kinda short, im bored. Got writers block. Sorry

ALL MEMBERS OF PHANGIRLS AND FOP HATERS UNITED-

YOU MUST REPLY TELLING ME WHAT YOU WANT TO DO TO GET THE FOPS HAIR AND WHAT YOU WANT TO DO TO TORTURE HIM! AND ANY OTHER FOPS YOU DECIDE YOU WANT TO TORTURE!! THAT IS ALL.


	12. All I ever wanted no pun intended

ok im BACCKKK!! Phangirls, ATTACK!!

Disclamer- SEE FORMER CHAPPIES! Yet I also do not own Sai, or my phangirl army. Or Katherine. But I do own NSync ReSynced. Its my band. But I dont own Chriss Angel either. is P.O.ed

--

I ran as fast as I could back to the lair, with them trailing behind me. I giggled and froze when I saw

who was in the lair. A few girls were clustered around Erik, and he was slowly backing away. I

yelled loudly, "PHANGIRLS!! BACK OFF!! NOW!!" They retreated, and I waved my wand so that I

was in my costume from the masquerade. I walked infront of them calling names out.

"Phantress Eriksmuse?"

"HERE!"

"Broadwaygeek24601?"

"Here!"

"LaurieLovesErik?"

"Here!"

"And finally Kdec1225?"

"Here!"

"Am I here?"

"Yes Phanqueen erikismyangel."

"Aye Aye. Now we transfigure clothes for you."

They all stepped forward but I sighed. "No, Phantress first!" She stepped up, and she got a blood

red dress, with a black corset on the outside, with a black cloak. she stepped back and I moved

onto Ellie. She was bouncing up and down muttering, "My cloak...my cloak...my cloak..." I sighed,

and gave her a blue dress and green cloak. She smiled and backed off. I transfigured the rest of

the clothes and sighed. I heard a thump behind me and a familiar voice say "Ouch." I turned

around and screamed. I ran over and hugged my BFF Sai. "Sai!! Cookie Crisp!" I yelled. "Rach!

Cribby!!" She yelled back. I giggled and let go of her. I introduced them to my hyper-active African

American BFF. She waved and I heard yet another thump. I turned around and saw... Katherine.

"AHH!!" I yelled. We ran toward each other and did our handshake for our band. We both sang

loudly:

"BABY YOUR NOT THE ONLY ONE,

YOU DONT HAVE TO BE AFRAID TO FALL IN LOVE!

AND I KNOW THAT YOU'VE HURT IN THE PAST,

BUT IF YOU WANT IT HERE'S MY HEART,

NO STRINGS ATTACHED!!"

Sai smiled and said, "Oh I guess we will have to do with our resident band." I looked at her

purposefully and she got what I meant. She announced, "EVERYONE, WELCOME NSYNC

RESYNCED!" Me and Katherine struck our pose and I heard "It's Gonna Be Me" play in the

background, thanks to the Authoress. We walked forward, acting like we were famous. Phangirls

and Fop Haters United clapped a bit, and Erik had no idea what was going on. After the clapping

died down, then there was silence. Ellie decided to break it. "FOOD FIGHT!" she screamed, and

threw cheesecake at Erik. It hit him in the face, and there was another silence. I accioed in a tub

of ice cream behind my back and dumped it over Katherine and Sai's heads. Then all hell broke

loose. Everyone was throwing different food at each other, and Erik was getting killed by flying

food. After half an hour, we were tired and had successfully destroyed Erik's lair. I just used magic

to clean the lair and ourselves, and collasped. I whined, "I WANT CHRISS ANGEL!!" Then Chriss

Angel appeared. I said:

"...Oh hell yes."

--

Kinda short, sorry.

Rach Lupin Black Malfoy Destler Jonas Angel


	13. OME! ITS

Yeshhh- Im back! YESH!! HEHE!

Disclamer- You know the drill...and I do not own Twilight. Or Sweeney Todd. Or Wicked.

Special thanks to Broadwaygeek24601 for helping me with ideas.

...(OMC-Oh my Cullens, OMJ- Oh my Jonas)

--

I screamed loudly and glomped him. Ellie giggled, so I stood up and made him disappear. Then I

brought in Sweeney Todd. Needless to say, me and Ellie chased him around the lair screaming,

"SWWEEENNNNEEEYYY!! COME BACK!" Until we finally glomped him and made him

disappear. I muttered, "As if this day could get any better..." and Ellie screamed, "EDWARD

CULLEN, SEXIER THAN YOU SINCE 1901!!" I screamed back, "HE'S MINE!!" and Ellie sighed.

As if to answer us, Edward appeared, with Bella and the rest of the Cullens. I screamed, and so

did Ellie. Ellie launched herself at Emmett screaming, "OMFG!!" I stood there in shock for a

moment before I got it. "EDWARD!! OMG!! OMC!! OMJ! OMC!!" I screamed, and launched

myself at him. He toppled backwards in suprise and I screamed to Ellie, "HOLY CRAP I

SERIOUSLY CANNOT ASK FOR ANYTHING MORE...EXCEPT THE JO BROS, BUT NO ONE

CARES ABOUT THEM. I MEAN, OH MY GOD WE HAVE ERIK, THE HARRY POTTER GROUP,

WE GLOMPED SWEENEY, AND NOW WE HAVE THE CULLENS?? SERIOUSLY I AM

ABOUT TO DIE!! AHH!!" She nodded and nudged her head towards Edward, who was trying to

push me off him. Bella was giggling, and I got off Edward, yet I used my wand to tie his hands.

He growled, and I said brightly, "To bad Edward, you ain't NEVER escaping the fangirls!!" He

nudged me and I started slipping on the rocks. "SLIPPYYY..." I said, and finally managed to

catch myself. Bella went over to Edward to untie him, but I told her, "Um, no. No, no, no. He's

mine now!!" I dragged Edward away and Bella giggled. "Whatever, I have Jake." Edward looked

hurt, but shrugged. "Whatever." I double-taked. "Wait..what? What happened to the whole I'll die

if you do thing?" Edward sighed. "That was Stephanie's imagination." I squeed. "OMG OMG, so

can I date you??" Draco looked shocked, but Edward just smiled and said, "Sure." He put his

arm around me and I smiled at Draco. "Sorry Dray, we ain't together anymore. You always liked

Pansy anyways." He looked mad, and stalked back to Hogwarts. I sighed and said, "Well, he

was always a playa and I don't date playas." Ellie was still hugging Emmett, so I screamed,

"TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!!" and she jumped up. Katherine screamed, "THOUGHT YOU

OUGHT TO KNOW!" and pretended to faint. I hummed and Erik and Edward stared at me. I

wondered what it was about, then I heard my voice. It had gotten better! Katherine noticed, and

started playing 'Defying Gravity' on the piano. She looked at me, so I sat down beside her and

sang:

_"Tell them how I_

_Am defying gravity!_

_I'm flying high_

_Defying gravity!_

_And soon I'll match them in renown_

_And nobody in all of Oz_

_No wizard that there is or was_

_Is ever gonna bring me down!"_

Katherine beamed, and Edward sat down next to me, his arm around me. "Don't take you long to

get attached huh?" I muttered. He smiled, and nodded. Erik was gaping, then asked, "What is

gravity?" Everyone burst out laughing."If...it...didn't...exsist...you...wouldn't...be...

standing...right...now!" I gasped. He still didn't get it. Kdec1225 explained, "Gravity is what holds

you to the Earth. It is what keeps you on the ground, if it wasn't here, you would be floating." He

struggled to get the concept, then nodded as he understood. We giggled, and went off to go and

find Christine, I needed to speak with her.


	14. i dont know why i have so many ANs

hey guys!! I havent been on in like FOREVER!!! I've been caught up in Twilight, I was reading the whole series and now all my friends are reading it!! I really need to know wether or not to continue this so if you want me to continue leave a reveiw and if you dont tell me in a reveiw, ok?

All the people who like this story- you rule!


	15. THIS IS JUST AWESOME I'M BACK!

IM NOT DEAADD!!

Disclamer- Same as always....

---

After we had found Christine, we had talked to her about random stuff.

I found I really didn't hate her anymore. She was actually quite nice. It

was odd how I used to loathe her. And since Erik really

didn't...hm..float my boat anymore, I could get them together!

Perfect!! I was really happy now. I was sitting next to THE Edward

Cullen, and he seemed quite interested in me....I loovvveeeddd it.

And I loved Edward. Yay. Ok I really need to stop these odd private

conversations with myself. This was getting out of hand.

Reeaaallllyyyy out of hand. I looked over at Edward and kissed him

on the cheek. He smiled at me. Kat gagged, and Emmett did too.

"Yea Emmett you REALLY should be talking...Mr. Me-and-my-girl-

wrecked-three-houses-in-10-years." He glared at me and I stuck my

tounge out at him like a five year old. Edward growled at him and I

shouted "OHH VAMPIRE FIIIGGHHHTT!!" Kat burst out laughing. I

giggled madly. This was FUN. I fell asleep against Edward shortly

after that.

---

sorry its so short! I dont have any ideas! Feel free to reply with ideas!

Flames are accepted. They are good for burning nomads.


	16. 37 min in heaven!

HIYA!!!!

Disclamer- SAMEEEEEEE

---

Kat woke me up by screaming something. Then everyone

else screamed in unison as a response. I sat up sleepily.

"Wha?!" Kat screamed, "WE SHOULD HAVE

SLEEPOVER!" I sleepily responded, "Already did..."

"Not with VAMPIRES!" I hopped up. "Kat, second bestie, are

you getting at what I think you are.." "THIRTY SEVEN

MINUTES IN HEAVEN WITH VAMPIRES!" "_HALE _YES!"

Jasper and Rosalie looked at me weirdly, but I waved them

off. "It's a Cullen Fangirl thing. You wouldn't understand."

Carlisle looked mildly weirded out, but we didn't care.

Several fangirl screams sounded, and we grinned.

PERFECT.

The next night at 8, at our sleepover party, me, Kat, Sai, and

some of my other friends were dressed in really weird

pajamas that made guys stare. I was dressed in a more laid

back version of Rihanna's green SOS dress. Kat and my

other friends were dressed like biker-ish chicks. It was quite

amusing. I glanced around at everyone and grinned. This

was gonna be FUN! I mean, VAMPIRES. 'Nuff said there!

Vampires rule. We all sat in a circle and Kat waved a hat in

front of my face. I dipped my hand in and pulled out a

diamond ring. An engagement ring actually. Edward

grinned and stood up. I smiled and stood up and followed

him into the Louis Phillipe room that we had appointed as

"Heaven" instead of a closet. Edward pulled the ring out of

my hand gently and put it in his pocket.

Around 30 minutes later, me and Edward were cracking up

silently on the swan bed. We had been screaming, and

making noises, to fool the people listening. We heard

disgusted groans and sighs as I screamed really loud, then

followed it with a moan. Edward started was R.O.T.F.L.

silently. It was funny. The door flew open, to reaveal us

laughing and crying. Several sighs of releif were heard,

followed by Emmett's laughter.

--

LO FREAKIN L


End file.
